


A slip, a stumble, a gust of wind.

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Rooftops, Sunsets, take from it what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: I'm facing the sunset right now, if you were wondering. I can see the sun, a little under halfway below the horizon, throwing it's blood and gold onto our earth.Really, howgenerous.I could feel a little guilty, if only the rewards we reap weren't so very valuable.Oh, howthrillingit is, sitting here where I am and think these wondrous thoughts.You should try it sometime.Who knows, maybe it'll make you loosen your shoulders a bit, turn the corners of you mouth up, even only slightly.It could even make you laugh.
Kudos: 3





	A slip, a stumble, a gust of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> You could take away a few different meanings from this story. I hope you don't see your time as wasted after reading this, at least. And if you enjoy it, well - 
> 
> \- thank you, and you're welcome.

The view from up here is really quite something. 

It probably should have gotten old by now, seeing the sunrise in the morning and then the same thing reversed in the evening. Looking at something twice every single day really should tire it out. Make it seem a little less pretty over time.  
Maybe even take away what it means to you, if only a shade or two every now and then. 

Although, for me, I really don't think this sight before my eyes could ever lose it's...

...there isn't quite a word that can describe it, I'm sure. Not yet, at least.  
Maybe after. 

_'After what?'_ you ask? 

Well, that I'm not too sure about either. Not yet. 

But I must say, this view is really quite pretty.  
I'm high up on the roof of a building right now, do you know that?  
No, of course you don't. 

Oh wow, here I am, laughing on a rooftop while you're down there in your merry little house with your merry little life.  
And look at that, you made me laugh. How pleasant. 

Oh, but we're getting a little off track. 

I'm facing the sunset right now, if you were wondering. I can see the sun, a little under halfway below the horizon, throwing it's blood and gold onto our earth.  
Really, how _generous._  
I could feel a little guilty, if only the rewards we reap weren't so very valuable. 

I can't say that what I'm seeing right now is needed, but I feel as though it almost could be.  
So I'm thankful, at the very least. 

For the way it soaks into the sides of the buildings, the people, the roads, and the way it shimmers and shines, leaping from place to place. 

How could I ever feel guilty when I can experience this _breathtaking_ scene over and over and over again?  
I'm sure you understand, right?

Maybe...maybe you don't quite agree, not yet, but you understand, don't you?

Oh, look, you've made me laugh again. Well done. 

My legs are dangling over the edge now, sitting there like a dolls' might. 

Isn't is _exciting?_

You always drone on and on about all the problems, all the unfairness in your life.  
Why not try to do something a little...different?

Oh, silly me. 

You would never do anything like that, would you?  
No no, of course not.  
Maybe I thought of someone you weren't. 

Or maybe someone you could have been - could still _become,_ if only you make the right choices. 

Hey, my feet are swinging now, do you know?  
Moving back and forth, almost like they're holding the rope on a pulley system that's keeping the sun afloat.  
Oh, wouldn't that be amazing, if you could move the sun all on your own? 

Would you leave it be?

I don't think I would be able to. The prospect of being able to see this pretty sight before my every single day would be too much - I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. 

Oh, how _thrilling_ it is, sitting here where I am and think these _wondrous_ thoughts. 

You should try it sometime. 

Who knows, maybe it'll make you loosen your shoulders a bit, turn the corners of you mouth up, even only slightly. 

It could even make you laugh. 

Oh, imagine that. The sound bubbling up your throat and out past your lips before you even realise what's happening.  
How do you think it would sound?

And there you go again, making me laugh. 

But really, you should join me sometime. Or at least, come up here on your own. 

It's breathtaking. Makes me ache deep down inside, but also puts a little breath of freshness inside my bones that I didn't know I needed. Makes me feel as though I could float, if I ever try hard enough. 

It also makes my heart _hurt_ in ways I didn't know existed, ways I don't know how to describe.  
Puts a weight behind my eyes and a heaviness in my jaw, making it just a little harder to breathe. 

But it's easy to deal with, when my bones feel lighter and my toes barely touch the ground. 

The sun's almost gone now, did I mention that? 

If only you could see this, see what I'm seeing, look through my eyes.  
I can only wonder what you'd say. 

Oh, _wow._ I'm leaning over now, my fingers curling over the side, my head tilting over the edge. 

_What would it take to fall from here, do you think?_  
Just a little slip if the hand, a small stumble as I get up, a slightly too strong breeze that blows from behind. 

All these thoughts swirling around in my head, it's _exhilarating._

How long do you think I would fall for? 

How long would it take before someone might notice?

Just a slip, a stumble, a gust of wind.  
That's all it could take. 

Hey, do you wonder if you would be thinking the same things if it were you up here and not me? 

Imagining you, with your legs hanging off the edge of a rooftop, all cast in a pretty red glow - what a funny thought. 

Ah, you've made me laugh once more. 

_But really, how long do you think it would ta-_

**Author's Note:**

> -ke to fall, is what I can only guess you were going to say. But I can't quite be sure, not when all I have left of you are my memories and your words.


End file.
